Gene synthesis is a cornerstone of both the fields of pharmaceutical and synthetic biology. Unfortunately, the use of gene synthesis methods in industrial applications is limited by their high cost and low through-put. Conventional gene synthesis assembly methods generate errors that require clonal enzymatic correction or sequencing to select error-free assemblies. In addition, the methods have been difficult to scale-up and involve complicated protocols, some of which require the use of robotics. The current invention addresses the need to produce cost-effective and error-free gene synthesis assemblies.